Many different types of electronic devices have wireless communication capability. Typically, those devices may have wireless communication capability via a single type of wireless connectivity. For example, a cellular telephone may be capable of communicating with other telephones via a wireless channel of a cellular network; a set-top box may be capable of communicating with remote control devices via infrared signals; a laptop computer may be capable of communicating with the Internet via Wi-Fi; and a television may be capable of communicating via an internal Near Field Communication (NFC) interface.
In a local area, such as, for example, in a home or a place of business, each of the wireless devices may not, however, have the capability to communicate with every one of the other wireless devices due to incompatible types of wireless connectivities. Therefore, a television having only NFC communication capability may be incapable of communicating with a tablet computer having only Wi-Fi communication capability, or a set-top box having only infrared wireless communication capability may be incapable of communicating with a cellular telephone having only cellular network connectivity.